Time For Harmony (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Time For Harmony. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day in Canterlot High. Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad to have you boys in Canterlot High for a visit. Can I get you something to drink? Stranger #1: Just some caffeine. Vice Principal Luna: (brought some caffeine) So, Tell me why have you come today? Stranger #1: Because we would like to teach the class about being a Silver Guardian. Stranger #2: Wes' father send us here from Silver Hills for a reason. With permission from you and your sister, Vice Principal Luna? Vice Principal Luna: Very well. You have our permission granted. Wesley Collins and Eric Myers. Wesley Collins: Alright. Thank you, Luna. Eric Myers: We'll tell your sister we said thanks. Vice Principal Luna: Very good. Dismissed. Wesley Collins: Thanks again. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were hanging out. Twilight Sparkle: It sure is great to pass our test. Applejack: It sure is. Rarity: (painting her nails) Good thing I'm looking my very best. Pinkie Pie: Tell me about it. Then, Wes and Eric dropped by. Wesley Collins: Hey, Girls. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Wes, Eric. Great to see you guys again. Applejack: What brings you two here? Wesley Collins: We're just here to inform the class what it takes to be a Silver Guardian. Eric Myers: Wait a minute, Where's your friend, Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle: She had to practice soccer. Rarity: (cleaning her boots) It's just unlike her. Eric Myers: What's up? Applejack: She said she's better off doing her practice alone. Wesley Collins: Anyway, I hope you girls are keeping your eyes open for any danger. Twilight Sparkle: We are, Wes. Eric Myers: Alright then. (begins to think about Rainbow Dash) Great to see you girls again. Twilight Sparkle: Same goes for you two. At the field. Rainbow Dash: (kicking soccer balls) Alright, Sunset, Spike. What's my final score? Sunset Shimmer: 10. Spike the Dog: 20. Wesley Collins: Well, Very impressive kicks. I'll say that. Rainbow Dash: Wes, Eric. What're you guys doing here? Eric Myers: We came here to see you. Wesley Collins: And we're just here for showing the young class what it takes being a Silver Guardian. Rainbow Dash: No kidding. Eric Myers: By the way, Shouldn't you be with your friends? Rainbow Dash: Well, I got other plans to do. Wesley Collins: Anyway, It's great to see you again, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: Same here. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: Is the resurrection finish yet? Sombra: Just about. (created the soul of Frax) Frax: Where am I!? Nightmare Moon: Welcome to our dimension, Frax. Frax: Nightmare Moon, What do you want with me? Nightmare Moon: We've brought a friend with you. Ahuizotl! Ahuizotl brought forth Venomark. Venomark: What is it you want with us? Nightmare Moon: We're in need of your help destroying the Power Rangers. Including the ones you seek to destroy. Frax: That can be arranged. The villains evilly laughs. Meanwhile In the year of 3000's. Alex: Captain Logan, We have a problem! Captain Logan: What is it, Alex? Alex: Someone has broken into prison and took Venomark! Captain Logan: Send Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip after them right away. Alex: Already done, Sir. Captain Logan: Very good. Back at the present day. Rarity: (cleaning her boots from the mud) There, Much better. Twilight Sparkle: (scratching her hair) I hope Rainbow Dash will come through with us. Then, Their Morphers go out on Ransik's signal. Applejack: What's up, Ranstk? Ransik: (on communicator) Girls, I need you now. It's urgent! Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Later, At the Secret Base. Rainbow Dash: We're here. Ransik: I've just got word from Alex. Wesley Collins' Decedent from the Future and Captain Logan. They're sending Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker and Trip Regis. They're the rest of the Time Force Rangers. Someone has broken inside of the Maximum Security Prison and freed Venomark. Fluttershy: Venomark? He sounds very dangerous. Ransik: He is, Fluttershy. Once you're bitten by Venomark, You'll get infected with a deadly illness. The only cure is a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks. Rarity: What can we do? Ransik: Venomark is now working for Nightmare Moon. The first thing we must do is wait for the Time Force Rangers. Rainbow Dash: Great idea. Then Wes and Eric came. Wesley Collins: Hey, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: Wes, Eric. What brings you guys here? Wesley Collins: We've just got contact from the Future. Alex warned us too about Venomark. Eric Myers: And we got bad news, Ransik. Frax is back. Ransik: What!? I thought he was destroyed! Unless...... Nightmare Moon! She must have use Sombra to resurrect him. Wesley Collins: That can't be good. Eric Myers: Come on, The others should be on their way soon. At the Beach, The rest of the Time Force Rangers arrived just in time. Trip Regis: Guys! Great to see you. Eric Myers: Hey, Trip, Lucas, Katie, Jen. Rarity: (looked at her boots in sand) Oh, Dear. I'd better get this sand off. (gets the sand off) Much better. Jennifer Scotts: We're ready, Wes. Wesley Collins: Twilight and the others are gonna need all the help they can get. Eric Myers: And they're gonna get it. Rarity: As long as I don't get my boots ruined. Wesley Collins: Rarity, Boots aren't important. We have to focus on our mission. Rarity: Very well then. Jennifer Scotts: Let's go. Rarity: Coming. Meanwhile. Chrysalis: Look who I brought, My lady. Mr. Collins: Take your hands off me! Nightmare Moon: Ah, The father of the Red Time Force Ranger. He'll go perfect as our hostage. Then, The Doomtron was rebuilt. Frax: My new Doomtron is ready for a destruction. Nightmare Moon: Well done, Frax. Tirek, Find someone else as hostage. Tirek: I'll see to it done. Mr. Collins: You won't get away with it. My son and his friends will stop you. Nightmare Moon: We shall see. Meanwhile at Canterlot High. Vice Principal Luna: (watching breaking news with Principal Celestia) Celestia, Look! New Reporter: Chaos is running throughout the city. People were bitten by some sort of monster. Right now, The Silver Guardians arrived just in time to take them to the hospital. Principal Celestia: This doesn't look good. Then, Venomark appeared and bit them. Ransik: Venomark! Venomark: Ransik? How did you get here!? So, Ransik and Venomark fought. Ransik: There's nowhere else for you to run! Nadira: (takes Celestia and Luna) Don't worry, We'll take you somewhere safe. Tirek: Surprise! Nadira: (screams as Tirek grabbed her) Daddy! Help! Tirek: Time we take you hostage! (disappear with Nadira) Ransik: Nadira! No! Venomark: I'll be back, Ransik! (ran away) Ransik: Diabolico, Loki. Get them to safety! Loki: Right away, Ransik! Diabolico: Let's go! And Diabolico and Loki took Celestia and Luna to the Secret Base. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends found Venomark. Twilight Sparkle: Hold it right there, Venomark! Venomark: The Rangers! Rarity: Your days of infecting are over! Venomark: We shall see! Then, the battle goes on. Rainbow Dash: I got this! Eric Myers: Rainbow! Look out! Rainbow Dash: (fights Venomark) Venomark: (bites Rainbow Dash by the neck) Rainbow Dash: AHH! Eric Myers: Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle: We have to get her out of here! Wesley Collins: We got her! Eric Myers: Right behind you, Wes! So, Wes and Eric took Rainbow Dash to safety. At the base. Ransik: There you go. (gives the serum to Celestia and Luna) Vice Principal Luna: (cured) Thank you, Ransik. Principal Celestia: (cured) How can we ever repay you? Ransik: I like to offer your support to your students. Circuit, If you please? Circuit: Sure, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: A Mechanical Owl? Interesting. Circuit: Twilight and her friends were the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Can you make sure that their identities remain a secret along with the Time Force Rangers? Vice Principal Luna: Of course. Principal Celestia: Thanks again for your help, Ransik. Ransik: You're welcome. Vice Principal Luna: And we're glad to meet you, Circuit. Circuit: Glad to meet you and your sister too, Vice Principal Luna. Ransik: You two are now supporters of the Harmony Force Rangers. Circuit: Congratulations! Vice Principal Luna: Thank you. Principal Celestia: We'll make sure Twilight and her friends will have all the supports they'll need. Ransik: Almost finish. Vice Principal Luna: So, Those are the serums for the infections from Venomark? The serums were made. Ransik: Yes. It was created 1,000 years later by Dr. Fericks. Each one must go to anyone who're bitten by Venomark. Vice Principal Luna: We'll make sure of it. At the hospital, Everyone was cured. Eric Myers: You're gonna be okay, Rainbow. (hands the serum to her) Take a drink. Rainbow Dash: (drank the serum) Thanks, Eric. I owe you one. Eric Myers: No problem. Rainbow Dash: You and Wes didn't have to back me up you know, I've got everything under control. Eric Myers: Look, You didn't have to keep fighting this on your own. Believe me, I know. Rainbow Dash: Really?! Eric Myers: Yeah, Wes and I were in Karate together, Until I got bored. We'd even grew up in a university together and when no one else treated me like a good friend does, Wes was the only one who wanted to be my friend, But I was too stubborn to look back because I was dirt poor. No one lift a finger to help me. And ever since I became the Quantum Ranger, I use to work alone because I thought I was better off alone. To be honest, I didn't know what it means to be a Power Ranger until now. Wes once taught me that when you're a Power Ranger, You're never alone. His friends from the future of the year of 3000's, Lucas, Trip, Katie and Jen were the only friends I had, Especially their mechanical owl friend, Circuit. And Wes and I became best friends ever since we were partners at leadership of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills. Rainbow Dash: Well, We aren't alike, Eric. I'm not even like you or Wes or even your friends from the future. Eric Myers: Well, That's where you're wrong, Rainbow Dash. (show's her Morpher and his Quantum Morpher) You see your Loyalty Morpher? Look at it. And look at my Quantum Morpher. It's the only proof why we had a lot in common, Despite our differences. You and I are Power Rangers, Rainbow. We fought to protect the world from evil and succeed it. And we even change our destiny. Don't make the same mistake that I did, Rainbow Dash. You were never alone, Your friends needed you more than you needed yourself. And right now, Our friends need us. And the world is depending on us. What do you say, Rainbow? Do you need our help or not? Rainbow Dash: Alright, Let's do it! Eric Myers: (hand to hand) Now we're talking. Rarity: (checking her boots to make sure they're clean) Now, I'm ready. At the city, Frax and Venomark were keeping Nadira and Mr. Collins hostage when rescue came. Twilight Sparkle: HEY YOU! Wesley Collins: We've come to stop you and Venomark, Frax! Frax: Well, Look who I got as hostages! Mr. Collins: Wes! Wesley Collins: Dad! Nadira: Lucas! Help! Lucas Kendall: Nadira! She's in trouble! Twilight Sparkle: Let them go! Frax: You want them? Come and get them pass Venomark and my Cyclobots! (evil laughs as he turns to his Doomtron) Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Wes. We'll rescue your father and Nadira and put a stop to Venomark and Frax together. Wesley Collins: Right, Twilight. Jennifer Scotts: Fluttershy, I'll need your help. Fluttershy: I'll try, Jen. Lucas Kendall: Rarity, I'll need help rescuing Nadira. Rarity: Of course, Lucas. Nadira is our friend too. Katie Walker: Rready, Applejack? Applejack: All the way, Katie. Trip Regis: Get ready, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: I'm ready, Trip! Eric Myers: Are you with me, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: You darn right I am, Eric! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins. The Time Force Rangers: Time For Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Time Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Forc Symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke and explosions as the fight begins. Rainbow Dash: (draws his Loyalty Crossbow and fires at the Cyclobots) Eric Myers: (draws his Quantum Defender and fires) Circuit: (on communicator) Get ready, Eric. The upgrade on your Quantum Defender is on it's way! Eric Myers: Great, Cause we're gonna need it! Thanks, Circuit! Venomark: Well, Look who's here for a rematch! Rainbow Dash: Oh, Great! Here comes Venomark! Eric Myers: Rainbow Dash, I've got an idea! Rainbow Dash: What's up, Eric? Eric Myers: Hand me your weapon for a sec. Rainbow Dash: (gives it to Eric) What for? Eric Myers: You'll see! Rainbow Dash: I hope you know what you're doing! Eric Myers: Trust me, I know. (use the Quantum Defender and Loyalty Crossbow to upgrade each other) Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Eric Myers: (gives her weapon back) A little upgrade gift from Circuit. Ready? Rainbow Dash: Ready! Loyalty Crossbow! Quantum Mode! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender! Loyalty Mode! And they fired at Venomark as he fell into the ground. Nadira: Lucas! Lucas Kendall: Hang on, Nadira. I'm getting you out of here (unties her) There. Frax: My Doomtron will put an end to all that is good! Venomark: It's over for you, Rangers! Mr. Collins: Wes! Wesley Collins: Dad! (brakes the chain) Are you okay. Mr. Collins: Thanks to you, Son. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Wes. Let's take down Frax and Venomark! Mr. Collins: Be careful, Wes. Wesley Collins: Don't worry, Dad. We got this. (to Twilight) Right behind you, Twilight! Then, Rainbow Dash had an idea. Ransik: (on the communicator) Rainbow Dash, Listen carefully! I've upgraded your Zord to combine with one to another! Rainbow Dash: Okay, Ransik. Thanks for the heads up! Eric, I've got an idea! Eric Myers: Whatever it is, I'm with ya. Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Pegasus Zord, Power Up! Then, the Loyalty Pegasuszord came. Rainbow Dash: Eric, I'll need your help from your Q-Rex! Eric Myers: Gotcha covered! Quantasaurus Rex, Online! Then, The Quantasaurus Rex came. Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Megazord Mode! The Quantasaurus Rex goes into Megazord Mode. Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Pegasuszord, Combine! And the Loyalty Pegasuszord was combined with the Q-Rex Megazord Mode. Rainbow Dash: Quantasaurus Rex, Megazord Loyalty Mode, Complete! Eric Myers: I'm impressed! Rainbow Dash: Max Blizzard of Loyalty! Fire! Then, the Doomtron was destroyed. Venomark: (goes into figure size) Noooooooooo!!!!!! Frax: (being destroyed inside the Doomtron) Curses! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! When the battle was over, The Mane 6 and Wes, Eric and their friends are back to normal. Ransik: Nadira! Nadira: Daddy! (hugged her father) Ransik: I thought I've lost you! Nadira: I was so scared! Ransik: It's alright, Sweetheart. You're safe now. (looks at Lucas) Thank you, Lucas. For once, I'm proud to call you my son. Rarity: His son!? Applejack: What in Tarnation do you mean by son!? Ransik: Nadira and Lucas had been dating for years. Lucas Kendall: That's right. Nadira: Didn't see that coming, Didn't you? Everyone laughed. The world was saved. Alex: (in the communicating monitor) Well done, Everyone. The future is saved and Venomark is back in our custody. Lucas Kendall: We're ready to come home, Alex. Alex: Not so fast, I think for now it's best that you should stick with Wes and Eric. They'll may need you more then we do. Katie Walker: Are you sure, Alex? Alex: I'm sure, Katie. It's your destiny, Your choice. I won't stop any of you. Trip Regis: Alright! Alex: And Ransik, Thanks for your help. Ransik: You're welcome, Alex. Anytime. Alex: Wes, Eric. Take good care of your team. And good luck. Wesley Collins: Thanks, Alex. Eric Myers: We'll keep in touch. Back in the Future of the year 3000's. Captain Logan: Are you sure about this, Alex? Alex: I'm certain, Captain. We choose our own destiny. They've chosen to help Wes and Eric prevent history from going into chaos. Captain Logan: (nodded) Very well then. (as they saluted each other) Back at the present day. Ransik: Well done, Rangers. The world is saved thanks to you and the Time Force Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: Way to go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sunset. Ransik: And girls, Your Principal and Vice Principal knew that you were the Harmony Force Rangers and they've agreed to keep your identities a secret. Rainbow Dash: No kidding. Eric Myers: It's true. Wesley Collins: It's a good thing Nadira rescued them. Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Mr. Collins: Well done, Son. Wesley Collins: Thanks, Dad. Mr. Collins: And Principal Celestia, You and your sister should be very proud of your students. Vice Principal Luna: Yes indeed, Mr. Collins. Principal Celestia: No one is ever proud of them then us. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Principal Celestia. Later, Mr. Collins spoke to Rainbow Dash. Mr. Collins: Rainbow Dash, We need to talk for a minute. Rainbow Dash: What's up, Mr. C? Mr. Collins: Wes and Eric told me what a brave thing you did against Frax and Venomark. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, What do you have in mind? Mr. Collins: I've got a business proposition for you. Rainbow Dash: What proposition? Mr. Collins: The Silver Guardians still has room for new recruits, If you're interested. Rainbow Dash: (looks back at her friends) Thanks for the offer, Mr. Collins. But I'm gonna pass. Because my friends needed me more. Mr. Collins: Well, If this is your choice, I understand. (gives her the card) Whenever you need help from the Time Force Rangers, Wes and Eric will be the first to know. We'll be in touch. Rainbow Dash: We'll make sure of that. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225